Stellar "
by Greyfox
Summary: Other song to my songfic series. This one's about Incubus's " Stellar " song.


**Stellar**

Songfic by Greyfox

> > **Disclaimer** Once a gain, I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters ( wouldn't it great if one of us did? ), nor do I own " Stellar, " the Incubus song. Anyway, back to the fic.

* * *

> > Daybreak. Mimi is on her flight back to America, with one thing on her mind -- Taichi Kamiya. She kept gaining thoughts into her mind, about how kind he was, about how energetic he was, about how he always knew the right things to say to a girl. She wondered about how Taichi would like a girl like herself ...

You are stellar

> > Flashback. Even when Taichi and herself weren't dating, he always had time for her. He never wanted to see the girl depressed. He kept to her side when she was in a bind. When Yomato wasn't at the Prom with her, Taichi was, like a valiant to a maiden.

Meet me in outerspace  
We could spend the night,  
Watch the earth come up

> > Flashback. Mimi and Yomato were together at a party. He was having a great time, flirting with every girl there, except her. She had been very angry with him and broke off their relationship with one another. Taichi was there to her rescue, and he took her back home.

I've grown tired of that place,  
Won't you come with me  
We could start again

> > Flashback. Driving down the freeway hadn't led to a conversation between the two souls in the vehicle. Taichi spoke not a word to Mimi, and vice-versa. It was an awkward moment for them both, Taichi had the chance to tell Mimi how he felt about her, now that she and Yomato were over with, yet he hadn't, he told himself not to do that. His reward for waiting was undoubtingly a great one.

How do you do it,  
Make me feel like I do  
How do you do it,  
Its better than I ever knew

> > Flashback. They reach Mimi's home, but Mimi doesn't leave the car. Another uncomfortable moment lasted among the two. Taichi decided to tell Mimi about how he felt, but befour he could speak a word, Mimi grabbed him, and pulled him into a deep kiss upon his lips. He was startled at first, but hadn't broken it, for it was his greatest moment.

Meet me in outerspace  
I will hold you close,  
If your afraid of heights

> > The plane continued to fly through the thick clouds in the skies. Mimi grabbed her photograph of herself and Taichi together. She studied the image closely and sighed, for she was in love ... she fell into a deep trance and later fell asleep.

I need you to see this place,  
It might be the only way  
That I can show you how,  
It feels to be inside of you

> > Nightfall. Taichi was in his dorm room, thinking of one thing, Mimi Tachikawa, the girl he loved since he met her. It was the time of his life. Even that she left, he refused to leave her. He looked back at his past with her and wondered why she had fallen for him ...

How do you it,  
Make me feel like I do  
How do you do it,  
Its better than I ever knew

> > Flashback. After he had rushed out of the Izumi residential, he found himself at the park, among himself, tears emerged from his face. He just found the girl that he thought he loved cheat on him with one of his best friends. It was his depression, the worst time in his life.

How do you do it,  
Make me feel like I do  
Do oh oh oh oh oh

> > Flashback. He was on the park bench, when she showed up -- Mimi. He had some minour feelings for the girl, but he kept them at bay. She sat down next to him and he explained what happened among the hour, she listened to every word out of his mouth, and gave great advice. That's when it happened -- Taichi's minour crush on Mimi had turned into a full infatuation with her.

You are stellar  
You are stellar

> > Flashback. Taichi was at his locker at Odaiba High when Yomato rushed through the halls trying to get to a girl. The girl was located and she and Yomato kissed passionately. Taichi was certain that the girl was Mimi, but then got a closer look, that _wasn't_ Mimi, but rather Yomato's ex-girlfriend, Jara. Taichi was furious.

How do you it,   
Make me feel like I do  
How do you do it,  
Its better than I ever knew

> > Flashback. Taichi went to confront Yomato on his sleek behaviour. He told Yomato about what he saw, and was about to tell Mimi. But something went wrong, Yomato retaliated by threatening to attack him if he did so. Taichi was taken back, and his heart sunk.

How do you do it,  
Make me feel like I do  
How do you do it,  
Make me feel like I do, Yeah.

> > Taichi had layed on his bed, amongst himself. He found a photograph of himself and Mimi together. He studied the image carefully, as if he was obsessed with it, and fell in a daze, and fell asleep.

* * *

Original song sung by Brandon " Invisible Floating Torso Man " Boyd

> > **Dedications** This one goes out to all the Michi fans whom suffer the Taioras and Mimatos that many people write. I can't stop them, but with the help of the Michi Queen, I can manipulate them to write Michi!

~·~**Greyfox**~·~  
'·v·'


End file.
